Changing Legendary History
by SavageHuntress
Summary: In my story Xena never dies.But someone is trying to change that and kill both Xena and Gabrielle.It's up to one girl from the future that has a connection with Xena in order to help save them both.Will Xena trust her?How much history will be changed?
1. Chapter 1

Changing Legendary History

Chapter 1 Trip to the past

School sucks! But a trip to the museum rocks! Ok I know it sounds lame but come on it means a whole day out of boring classrooms. I guess you're wondering just who the hell am I? We'll for those that care my name is Faith Xena Scarlet. That's right I got my middle name from the legendary warrior princess Xena. In school we've been learning a lot about mythology and so we got to learn a bit about Xena and her companion Gabrielle as well. To my teacher Mr. Shane and the rest of the class Xena is just a legend from Greece, as well as the gods and goddesses but I know the truth. My mother is actually a descendent of the great legend herself, which also makes me carry her blood. Of course when people ask me my middle they are surprised but I just shrug my shoulders calling it a coincidence. If I said anything otherwise they would simply think I was crazy. My mother is the great, great, great, ect. granddaughter of Eve also known as Xena's daughter. I've learned many things about the warrior's past that not many people know thanks to my mother. Stories of Xena have been passed through the generations of my family. We are not to tell the outside world for people would think we are crazy without prove. I so badly want to brag that I am related to the legendary warrior and tell the many great things she has done that has yet to be told but I bite my tongue and keep our family promise. I don't tell mother but sometimes I have dreams of the warrior princess and her companion. I dream of traveling with the both of them and learning how to fight. Of course I'm already a pretty good fighter. I've been fighting since I could practically walk and talk. My mother thinks Xena would have been able to teach me many things and I so crave her teachings.

When my class made it to the museum we were allowed to wonder the building on our own. Of course I headed right to the mythology theme with the stories of all the gods and goddesses and also Xena! When I found what I was looking for there was a painting of Xena that told a bit about who she was. Of course this was only an estimated drawing of how people have described her. I grinned proudly, they had the details just right, as well as they did for Gabrielle.

'Faith' someone whispered.

My eyes blanked and I quickly looked around to see if someone had called my name, no one?

"Imagination?" I question myself.

"Awe Faith I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here first" Mr. Shane said.

Shane was a pretty old guy but sweet as can be, he loved history just as much as I loved Greece mythology and legends. He practically shrieked with joy when he found out my middle name for he to loved the ancient Greece stories.

I grinned. "Of course, Xena was the best!" I said proudly. He would never be able to understand why I loved this warrior so much, I mean we are blood related. You have to love family!

Mr. Shane laughed a gentle old laugh. "Yes indeed she was a great and proud warrior"

I raised my eye brow at the old man. "You speak as if she were real" I said. Of course I knew the facts but he couldn't possibly know.

He smiled. "Dear child don't you know that all legends hold truth in them to some degree. And the fact that these two proud women could be painted so well detailed has to be enough prove that they were real. Maybe some of their adventures were a bit over the top but they might have still been real people" he explained.

I smiled most of the other students thought he was boring or crazy but they just didn't understand the fascination that history could hold. "You have no idea Mr. Shane" I grinned. The way he looked at me was like he was searching for answers, he knew I knew something about the warrior princess and he knew I would not be able to tell him. He just smiled.

"Enjoy the museum child" he said before walking away.

I turned back again to look at the painting of the two warriors. I sighed. "Xena to fight by your side would be a dream come true" I whispered. After a few moments of remembering all the stories I've been told since I was child and remembering my dreams, I saw a group of girls that I really hated making their way towards me. I rolled my eyes. 'By the gods why must they come here?' I wondered annoyed.

"We'll we'll if it isn't Faith, the Xena freak fan" Danna laughed. Danna and her three friends Lucy, May, and Alley were four brats from my class. They were rich, spoiled, and rotten, or as I like to call them the RSR crew.

"We'll if it isn't the RSR crew" I mocked.

Danna glared at me, she hated when I called them that because I never allowed her to figure out what it stands for.

"Figures you check out the Xena exhibit. You do know that she wasn't a real person right, she's nothing but a legend" Danna taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Legends hold the truth to some degree" I grinned.

"As if someone like her really existed. And besides even if she did you know she wasn't all good, she did terrible things, destroying villages and much more" Danna argued.

"Oh I'm surprised you were actually listening in history class Danna, but that just proves you were listening only to half of the warriors tale. She was bad at first yes, but she changed when she met her companion Gabrielle. They both embarked on a unforgettable adventure to help change the world for the better" I said proudly.

Danna sneered. "People don't change. I say all that stuff about her being a hero is all crap, just to make a story up"

"If you're trying to piss me off it won't work Danna. I know the real stories" I said with confident.

'Faith' a voice echoed.

I turned around in a circle trying to find the unknown voice. I glared at the group in front of me. "Did any of you just whisper my name?" I asked.

Danna grinned. "Hearing voices now Xena freak?" she laughed.

'Faith do not listen to them' it echoed.

'Damn there it is again' I thought. I turned around to face the painting of the two warriors and eyed the Xena's painting curiously.

"Xena?" I whispered softly.

Danna was trying to talk to me but I ignored her when I suddenly felt as if I was the only person in the whole museum just staring right at Xena the warrior princess, as if she was really in front of me. She was no longer a painting but a person, the real figure of herself stepping out of the painting standing right in front of me! My eyes widen in complete shock I didn't know what to do, to think or say.

Xena the famous warrior was dressed in her traditional warrior's outfit. The woman smiled proudly at me and I wanted to faint, I was surely dreaming this.

"Hello Faith" she said gently. Her voice was pure and gentle with a bit of an edge to it; like you knew she could become serious at any moment should she need to her. Her ice blue like eyes were gentle but strong and wise beyond years.

"Xena?" I said confused.

She nodded. "I know you are of my blood" she replied.

My head was spinning now. "Is this real?"

She nodded again. "I have come for your help Faith" she said in a serious tone. I could tell this was her warrior tone talking now.

"My help?"

"Faith you do know how I die correct?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of old age with Gabrielle" I said.

"Yes, but there is a threat that is trying to change history. No one is sure who it is not even the gods are able to figure this out" Xena explained.

"But how can I be of any help?" I asked confused.

"Faith there is a great power within you that even the gods could not be able to touch you. You have piece of my soul within you that is strong and powerful" she answered.

"But doesn't my entire family have you inside us all?" I asked.

Xena shook her head. "No they only have my blood flowing threw them. When you were born I put a part of my soul in you. I could since that you would grow up strong with a pure soul" she explained.

"I don't get it how is this suppose to make me help you defeat an unknown enemy?" I asked.

"A power that even fears the gods, come on Faith I know you are bright" she smirked.

"But I don't even know how to use it" I declared.

"That's why you need to come back to the past, find my past self and warn me. I may not believe you at first but you will have to gain my trust. It will be a hard journey but I am sure you will be able to do it Faith" Xena said with confidence. "I am certain when the time is right your power will come alive in our world of the gods and goddesses" she added.

"How can I possible get your past self to trust me?"

"Tell her that she and Gabrielle's life are in danger. Use your skills that you know to fight, she will see that there is a connection between you to, between us" Xena explained.

I placed a hand on my head feeling so dizzy all of the sudden. "I still don't understand, there is no way someone like me can save you the great Xena warrior princess, and your companion Gabrielle" I said softly.

Xena placed a hand on my shoulder smiling proudly at me; this all just seemed too unreal. "Faith my past self may not trust you right away and I apologize if I am cold towards you but I do have faith and trust in you now. If anyone can save me and Gabrielle it is you"

I stared into the famous warrior's eyes, studying them to see if she really believed in me. I couldn't help but grin as I placed my hand over Xena's arm.

"I guess traveling to the past beats a museum field trip any day" I said.

Xena also grinned her warrior grin. "I knew I would like you Faith"

"Glad to be liked" I replied.

"This journey will be dangerous, are you sure you are up for it?" she warned.

"If you have faith in me Xena then I believe I can handle it. After all I have your blood and soul inside of me"

Xena brought me into a warm embrace; I have never felt so protected and safe. It was as if all of my painful memories that I ever experienced were slowly disappearing during this one moment. I then felt my world going black as if I was falling into an unknown world. Little did I know just how much my life was going to be changed after my trip to the past.

TBC


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins **

When I slowly began to come to I felt something warm and a bit heavy on me. Once my eyes were open they became wide as I saw a young boy wrapped around my arms protectively. I screamed and quickly pushed him away from me and scrambled up to my feet in a standing defense mode.

"Owe!" the boy cried. He looked to be between 8 and 10 years old. "That hurt" he wined. He looked up at me from the ground with innocent ice blue eyes, just like Xena's? He also had blond hair.

I relaxed a bit when I realized he didn't seem all that threatening. "Sorry you kind of surprised me there" I said innocently rubbing the back of my long black hair. His icy blue eyes met my dark blue ones.

He looked at me questionably. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. And why were you on top of me?" I asked a bit irritated.

"My name is Solan; I don't know why I was on top of you. I swear I don't" he replied quickly with a blush.

I smiled at his embarrassment and put my hands up. "Easy tiger it's all right it just surprised me that's all. And to answer your question my name is Faith" I replied.

I held out my hand o help the kid up. He smiled and gladly took my hand to stand.

"That's a nice name. If you don't mind me asking where are you from? You have such strange clothing" he said.

I looked at my outfit comparing it to his. I guess my clothing would be different from this time to these people. I was wearing black shorts, a evil twin trail blazer pom pom strip kaftan top, and black boots.

"Actually I'm not really from anywhere, more like a different time zone all together. Wait a minute tell me Solan what is the last thing you remember?" I asked. Something about this kid's name was ringing bells in my head. I should know this name but my memory was a bit out of it at the moment.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I remember one of the angels hugging me because I was missing my mother. She told me that I didn't have to be sad anymore because I was going to be taken back to her. She told me I had died before my time" he explained.

"Solan! Now I remember your Xena's son!" I said in awe.

He opened his eyes and I practically screamed with joy running to give the boy a hug. "This is so wonderful I can't believe you're alive!" I squealed.

"Yes will I might not be if you keep squeezing me" he replied.

I quickly pulled back but knelt down to his level. "Listen Solan I'm not exactly sure what's happening but Xena brought me to you for a reason. And I don't mean your mother Xena a Xena from a vision that I had in my time. At first she told me that I was only supposed to save her and Gabrielle, so I'm not sure why she brought me to you. I know this maybe all confusing believe me it's confusing to me to. But what I am trying to say is are you up for an adventure to find your mother?" I asked smiling.

The boy's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "All I've ever wanted was to travel with mother" he said quick with excitement.

"Then it looks like you and me are going to be traveling companions kid" I grinned happily.

"This is going to be great, let's go" he said. He grabbed my hand wanting to get a running start.

"Whoa slow down there tiger, where going to need to prepare ourselves for the journey first. We could probably use a horse, and well need money and food" I said.

The boy grinned. "Not a problem I recognize this land where not far from my home" he said.

I nodded and followed behind the kid as he led the way home. "This is going to be great I can't wait see my uncle again!" he cheered.

The reunion to say the least was emotional; it was weird seeing a half man half horse crying as he held Solan in a long embrace. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. After a while the centaur released the boy and finally looked up at me.

"Solan this is the friend that brought you back to me?" he asked.

"This is Faith uncle. The angel told me that she would help me find my mother" he explained.

The centaur frowned. "Then you are leaving again? I just got you back Solan"

"I know uncle but my mother and her friend Gabrielle are endanger and we have to warn them" the child pleaded.

"I don't like it Solan, Xena and Gabriella are capable of handling anything that comes after them. This strange woman might harm you, what if it is a trick so that she can have you alone for herself. She might use you against Xena and her friend" argued Kaleipus.

Now I was becoming angry, I have heard that centaurs were honorable and proud creatures but his attitude towards me was really ticking me off. I just brought back his dead nephew for gods sake! I folded my arms giving the creature an annoyed glared.

"Uncle! Faith would never try to hurt me" Solan argued back.

"How can you be so certain Solan. You've only just met her, she could be tricking you. You are too trusting sometimes"

"Look I would never hurt Solan ok Kaleipus" I said sternly. How could hurt the boy, he's too cute. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Simple I'm from the future. I know all about Xena's past because I'm her descendent. I had some kind of weird vision of Xena telling me that I am the only one that can save her and Gabrielle from death. I don't really get why I was brought to Solan but I really think it's because the Xena from my vision wanted me to help the boy reunite with his mother. It may even be a way to save them I just don't know for sure. But I can tell you this Kaleipus I would never hurt Solan" I said in a serious Xena like tone.

For a moment Kaleipus was staring into my eyes to see if I was speaking the truth. After what felt like eternity he turned to look at Solan.

"What will you need for your journey Solan?" he asked.

"Oh thank you uncle!" he jumped into his arms again.

When he put the boy down he walked up to me. "You will protect Solan won't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "With my life" I said.

He held out his hand and I took it as a sign of peace between the two of us. "If you truly are the descendent of Xena I'm sure even the gods will have to watch their backs" he grinned playfully.

I chuckled. "If they are to lay a hand Solan than yes they will. If Xena isn't afraid to challenge a god than I won't be either should the time come"

We released our hands and he asked once again what I would need for our journey, I glanced at Solan and nodded so that he could explain.

"We'll need a horse uncle, as well as money and food" Solan explained.

"A weapon or two might be nice as well" I added.

"A sword you mean?" Kaleipus asked.

I shook my head. "No I don't kill, I'd like a long wooden staff maybe" I explained. "Back home I use to practice with a wooden sword"

"All right will give you everything you need for your journey. Would you like to stay the night tonight?" he asked.

"No it's best we get going as soon as we can. Who knows how far ahead Xena and Gabrielle are now. It's still early and will be able to get a lot of traveling done. We can check out the next few villages to see if there are any rumors of Xena and where she might be" I said. "And Kaleipus I can't promise you that Solan will come back to stay for good once this is all over. He might want to continue traveling with his mother after the threat has passed. But I can promise you that he will come back to let you know in person what he wishes to do" I said. He nodded and with both shook hands one last time.

After we had gotten the things we needed and said our goodbyes, Solan and I were ready. Of course I allowed Solan to take control of the horse because I was never really good at horseback riding. I held onto his small waist and we headed off.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wasn't sure how long we have been riding on this horse. I know it's been a few days now since we left the centaurs. We've stayed in a few villages asking for rumors of Xena but we always came up short with nothing.

I growled in frustration slightly pulling my hair angrily. "Man at this rate I'll be an old lady before we find Gabriella and Xena" I said.

I could tell Solan was starting to lose hope of any signs of his mother as well the past few days now.

Solan sighed. "Mother does always traveling all over, who knows where she could be"

"I'm sorry Solan I didn't mean to sound like we would never find her. I'm just not use to all this traveling just yet. I didn't expect it to be this hard to find someone as well known as your mother" I replied.

"It's all right; I'm not use to this traveling either. I just really miss my mother. Do you think she misses me?" he asked.

"Of course she misses you Solan! You were her world, her hope, the reason she believed she couldn't possibly be all evil" I said quickly. I placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle but determined look. "Never forget that all right" I said.

Solan nodded. "I won't, thank you Faith" he replied.

I smiled. "It's getting pretty late, what do you say we set up camp" I suggested. Solan agreed and so we got to work. Solan gathered all the firewood he could find, I took care of the horse and took out some fur blankets so that we could sleep on them and bundle up with for the cool night air.

Just when we were about to settle down for the evening I knew things were no longer peaceful around us. I walked over slowly and carefully to Solan and brought him close to me.

"Were surrounded, at least 10 or more men hiding in the bushes" I whispered. I held my wooden staff tightly ready for a fight. "Come out and show yourselves now!" I shouted angrily.

"Such rude manners coming from a young lady" laughed warrior one. Once he stepped out of the bushes the rest of his men came out as well, to which I quickly counted as ten.

I glared. "Sorry but I don't show manners to people that try to ambush innocent travelers"

The first man that spoke whom I'm guessing was their leader just laughed. "You don't seem so innocent child. I saw you and the boy in the village yesterday searching for Xena, correct?" he asked.

"What if we were?" I replied.

"We'll we over heard you two chatting away; hard to believe that scrawny little boy is actually the son of Xena the warrior princess" he grinned.

'Crap! I really need to practice on sensing others around us' I cursed. 'No way in hell; am I letting these bastards touch Xena's son. Also I would rather not face her wrath if something did happened to him' I shuddered a little at the thought.

"If you knows who he is than I'd think you be wise enough to keep your hands off him" I warned. I'm not really good at talking tough and serious like, but if it means protecting someone precious to me, then I'll be damn if I'm going to be my usual nice self.

The leader and his men started to laugh. "And why would we do that?" he asked.

"Because as you said, he is the son of Xena right? I mean can you imagined how pissed off the warrior princess would be if something happened to her son? The destroyer of all nations? Honestly I get a cold shiver just thinking about" I replied.

The men stopped laughing and I had to use all my strength to not smirk at the sight of fear in their eyes. 'Got them right where I want them'

"We can use the boy for ransom" the leader stuttered.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Listen I'm saying this for your own good. You all know how powerful Xena is don't you? Been known to take on some of the best armies of all time single handed. Do you honestly think she wouldn't be able to kill the ten of you before you could even finished threatening her?" I asked.

Solan grinned as he watched Faith. He was more than impressed at how she was handling things. The boy figured right away that his mother would like Faith. She was very smart and brave to not show an ounce of fear against these ugly creeps.

The leader became angry and I could only imagine the hateful thoughts that were running through his head, no matter what though I stood my ground keeping Solan close by.

"We aren't afraid of that evil bitch. All we need is her son and will have her right where we want her. Despite being an evil warlord, she's still a mother" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Ex-warworld" I said corrected.

"Whatever, just hand the boy over to us now and we might let you live" he ordered.

I sighed guess no matter what time you live in there will always be idiots. "Solan get on the horse and be ready to leave" I ordered calmly.

"But Faith" he replied.

"I'll be ok, just get on the horse" I quickly replied.

The leader laughed. "Do you think a scrawny little thing like you with a silly little staff can defeat me?"

I smirked ignoring his laugh and took that moment to strike him hard in the head at the end of my staff with a powerful hit. The leader stumbled and lost his balanced as he fell to the ground.

"I'll warn you boys once, because I feel sorry for you idiots. I may be no warrior princess but I was trained by a damn good teacher and if you really want to go home without any broken bones I suggest you leave now. Better yet tell me where I can find Xena" I ordered deadly.

"Xena was last seen heading to her home town that's…"a man replied quickly, shocked after seeing their leader go down.

"I know where it is. Now leave" I demanded.

"We aren't leaving without a fight, get her now!" leader shouted.

"Really idiots" I mumbled. I made one quick glance to make sure Solan was safe on the horse and just before the men could reach me I did an acrobatic flip jumping right over the warriors and landing behind them. I swung my staff underneath, knocking nearly half of them off their feet.

'Teach, I think you'd be proud of that move' I thought happily. Just as another group was about to come at me I kicked one guy hard in the face causing him to fall back and making some of his buddies fall down with him.

"You damn idiots she's just a brat, hurry and get her!" the leader shouted.

I glared at the leader before quickly taking on the others. 'Just like a coward to hide behind his pack' I thought. While taking care of some of the idiots I heard Solan shouting. I looked over at Solan as he tried to kick the sneaky as leader that was now trying to pull the boy off the horse.

"Let go!" Solan kicked desperately.

I growled. 'If that bastard gets Solan off the horse, he won't stand a chance. Unlike Xena, Solan is a gentle soul and isn't a fighter'

After getting the freaks on the ground and ignoring their moans of pain I did another acrobat jump, landing right behind the leader. But of course he didn't even notice me.

"Come on you stupid brat" he growled.

"Hey ugly turn around" I demanded.

Like an idiot he does just that. "What?" he asked annoyed.

Before he could even blank I swung my staff around hitting him hard in the face. I smirked. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" I stated. I looked up at the boy concern immediately filling my eyes. "Solan are you all right?" I asked.

Solan nodded. "I'm ok, and you?" he asked.

I smiled. "No worries tiger, I'm good" With that I stretched my hand up to him so that he could help me up on the horse.

"So where to, Faith?" he asked with a crooked grin.

I rubbed his hair playfully. "Let's head into the next town, it's just a few hours ahead. We should be able to make it before it gets totally dark. Then first thing tomorrow we go find your mom" I said proudly.

TBC


End file.
